Life
by Heavenly Psycho
Summary: Série de drabbles sur Zack/Cloud ainsi que Rufus/Reno.
1. Magic Moon! ZC

_Disclaimer: Square Enix. (Plus flemmard, tu meurs!)_  
_Warning: OOC! Spoilers!... Je crois que c'est tout! Ah no beta!  
Info: Vous pouvez retrouver mes plus récentes fictions sur heavenly-psycho AT skyrock[dot]com_

**MAGIC MOON?**

**ZACHARY FAIR X CLOUD STRIFE**

Zack était assis sur un des troncs d'arbre coupés qui nous avait servi de banc lorsque Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, Zack et moi-même dînions. Les trois aînés dormaient depuis bien longtemps, bien heureux de pouvoir rejoindre le monde des songes afin de s'y poser pour quelques heures. Un repos bien mérité après des heures et des heures de marche dans le désert.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais pu me rendre compte que la lune n'était pas si inutile qu'elle paraissait. D'abord un symbole de romantisme, je n'avais jamais cru que cet astre illuminait clairement le visage de Zack.  
Je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit et je m'étais mis à paniquer en ne voyant plus Zack dans son sac de couchage près du mien. J'avais juste faufilé ma tête entre le fermeture de la tente et je vis Zack.

Il était d'une beauté presque irréelle.  
...Je devais peut-être être toujours fatigué pour me mettre à penser à quel point la nuit mettait en valeur son visage, pour une fois, si sérieux. Je voulais conserver, imprimer, ancrer cette image à jamais en moi. Et pour ça, je tentai de retenir ma respiration qui semblerait tout briser.

Lorsque nos chefs avaient annoncé la formation d'un groupe qui irait patrouiller dans le désert où on y avait détecté un quartier général de voleurs et de criminels en tout genre. Voilà deux jours que nous voyagions dans le sable et le vent sans rien trouver.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais été choisi. Apparemment, le groupe ne se composait que de Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal et Zack au départ, mais que ce dernier m'avait choisi pour les accompagner. Il ne m'avait cependant jamais dit pour quelle raison.

Zack resta quelques longues minutes, plongé dans ses pensées avant de lever la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux. Il souffla.

- Zack ? m'enquis-je soudainement, brisant ce moment de solitude.  
- Cloud... tu ne dors pas ?  
- Je viens de me rendre compte que tu ne dormais pas toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Zack lui sourit tristement.

- Je suis un peu insomniaque et c'est difficile de dormir quand je suis stressé.  
- Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu es stressé non ?

Cette fois, il m'avait souri normalement, sincèrement sans la moindre trace de tristesse (Zack était mauvais acteur)

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Cloudy !

Je m'étais contenté de hocher la tête.

- Plus sérieusement, Zack.  
- Ben j'hésitais sérieusement entre deux filles supeeer mignonnes que j'ai rencontré au bar la dernière fois, y'a d'abord Yuzu qui vient d'Utaï, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était la demi-sœur d'un cousin éloigné de Tseng, expliqua Zack. Et puis y'a Cylia qui est de la capitale. Elle est plus intelligente que Yuzu mais elle est aussi mignonne, donc...  
- Tu avais l'air aussi sérieux sur un sujet aussi con, Zack ? m'offusquai-je.

Il me lança un regard stupide (lisez : choqué) avant de crier bêtement (lisez : sans retenue) :

- Cloudy... Tu es jaloux ?  
- T'es stupide ou quoi ma parole ?

Accablé par cet excès de stupidité, je refermai la tente et retournai à ma première position. Zack cria :

- T'INQUIETE PAS CLOUDY, JE T'AIMERAI TOUJOU... AIE ! ANGEAL, CA FAIT MAL BON SANG !

Bientôt, il revint dans la tente (la fermeture éclair pouvait être ouverte des deux côtés) et laissa inconsciemment le froid pénétrer dans la tente. Je frissonnai mais ne bougeai pas.

- Désolé, je ne sers vraiment à rien.

Je ne répondis pas.

- Tu m'aimes toujours ?  
- Zack, dors.

Je sentis brusquement des lèvres glacées baiser mes joues.

- C'est froiiid, criai-je.  
- Ah, j'avais oublié. Réchauffe-moi, Cloudy !

Je roulai des yeux en laissant échapper quelques rires.


	2. Dans 2 jours RR

**DANS DEUX JOURS, ÇA PARTIRA  
**  
**RUFUS SHINRA x RENO MONTAGUE**

Rufus attrapa la crinière rousse de Reno et le lâcha violemment contre le mur.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit? Je ne t'avais pas dit de les éliminer? Comment tu peux échouer une mission aussi facile? HEIN?"  
"Je suis désolé Boss..."

Rufus gifla le roux avec force. Ce dernier ne leva plus la tête vers lui, au fond de lui il aimerait lui demander d'arrêter mais hiérarchiquement, il lui était impossible de dire quoique ce soit.  
Il avait l'habitude d'être le souffre-douleur de Rufus quand il était énervé, stressé ou inquiet. Tous les autres TURKS savaient combien Rufus pouvait être cruel avec Reno, il avait cependant interdit ses collègues d'intervenir entre eux. Le roux préférait être blessé à la place des autres.  
Reno sentit sa lèvre saigner et releva la tête inconsciemment. Rufus s'en aperçut et s'agenouilla près de lui.

"Je suis désolé... Reno..." s'excusa le blond, les yeux humides. "Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... je..."  
"Je sais. Je sais Boss. Ce n'est rien, après deux jours, ça partira. Comme ta colère s'en ira très vite."

Rufus prit le visage de Reno entre ses mains et l'embrassa, léchant le sang qui s'échappait de sa lèvre. Reno lui sourit fièrement et le blond lui répondit par un tendre sourire.


	3. Lost ZC

**LOST**

**ZACHARY FAIR x CLOUD STRIFE**

Même en sachant qu'il avait sauvé le monde d'une éventuelle fin pour la seconde fois, Cloud ne se sentait pas aussi heureux que les enfants qui dansaient et jouaient dehors, que les marchands qui hurlaient que leur marchandise était bien meilleure que celle du voisin. Il n'était pas aussi heureux que ses amis et les orphelins dont lui et Tifa s'occupaient.

Même en sauvant le monde, Cloud ne retrouverait jamais ce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait perdu des années de sa vie, perdu des amis, de la famille, des sentiments... Etait-ce son destin de devoir se sacrifier pour les autres ?

Cloud détestait parfois cette cruauté et ce pouvoir que le destin exerçait. Le plus grand souhait de Cloud était de le retrouver, de lui parler et le toucher de nouveau. Il se disait qu'il pourrait aider ses proches beaucoup plus facilement avec cet homme à ses côtés. Car depuis des années, depuis même l'enfance, Cloud avait fini par se renfermer dans sa culpabilité et son chagrin.

Il avait réussi à s'en échapper durant quelques années où il avait connu Zackary. Ce dernier avait toujours souri quelles qu'étaient les circonstances. Ces sourires manquaient terriblement à Cloud. Il aimait Marlène, Denzel... ses amis, Tifa... mais Zack était irremplaçable.

Il se disait parfois qu'il aimerait revenir en arrière, à l'époque où tout semblait si facile et heureux. Bien que sans toutes ces histoires, il n'aurait jamais connu Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent et tous les autres.

Cloud se faufila dans le lit pour tenter d'oublier ou de ranger ces pensées négatives le temps d'une sieste.  
_  
Quand Cloud sentit quelque chose lui caresser le cou puis la joue passant par le menton, il laissa ses paupières se lever lentement..._

« Zack ? »

Ce dernier sourit... et mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.  
Le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds et embués...

« Zack » chuchota Cloud. « Tu... tu me manques tellement... Aerith et toi m'avez ordonné de rester aux côtés des orphelins et de Tifa, mais tu crois que je pourrais continuer à me lever tous les matins avec cette tête de déterré? »

Le brun lui adressa un regard empli de culpabilité, toujours en souriant. Ce sourire là, Cloud n'en voulait pas, il avait mal au cœur à présent.

« Désolé, Cloudy. Si je te fais du mal, oublie-moi. » conseilla-t-il.  
« Non. Non, je préfère mourir que t'oublier, je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi te rejoindre. »

Cloud laissa échapper un cri de surprise lorsque Zack lui effleura le bras nu en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, comme si Zack était réellement là.

« Zack... »

Le brun l'embrassa sur la joue avant de tourner les talons, pour s'en aller. Cloud paniqua.

« A...attends ! » Le blond attrapa la main de Zack et la relâcha aussitôt en se rendant compte de la réalité de son rêve. « Tu... es vivant ? »

Zack ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois. Il continua à marcher hors du bar, attentivement observé par Cloud qui déglutit.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il se réveilla par terre, il avait du tomber du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Au moment de se brosser les dents, il se rappela subitement de son rêve.

« Zack. » mumura-t-il.  
« CLOUUUUD ! » c'était Marlène. « T'AS UN COLIIIIS. »

Marlène entra dans la salle de bain sans même frapper. Cloud la regarda brandir un paquet et lui poser sur la machine à laver avant de ressortir sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.

« C'est qui ça... »

Cloud prit le paquet entre ses mains et fronça les sourcils. Le paquet venait de Gongaga. Or, il n'avait personne qui était là-bas en ce moment (d'après ses dernières informations).

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite peluche de Chocobo. Cloud écarquilla les yeux.  
On y avait inscrit un_ « Joyeux Anniversaire Cloudy »._ Sans réfléchir et il cracha tout le dentifrice dans l'évier avant de s'habiller dans la hâte.  
Il descendit et lorsque Tifa l'appela, Cloud se retourna vers elle et Marlène qui apportait les assiettes :

« Tifa... Je... dois m'en aller. Je ne sais pas quand je reviens. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour t'aider. »

Tifa ne dit rien et soupira, laissant Cloud disparaître pour la énième fois.  
Marlène s'avança vers lui et dit :

« Cloud, fais ce qui te plaît... Ne te braque pas parce que nous sommes là. »

Tifa regarda la gamine sans comprendre mais Cloud sourit à la jeune fille en la remerciant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud enfourchait sa moto en direction de Gongaga avec l'espoir profond de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.


	4. De Bouche à Oreille RR

**DE BOUCHE A OREILLE, MONSIEUR.**  
**RUFUS SHINRA x RENO MONTAGUE**

Reno demandait rarement des congés à l'improviste. Il respectait son travail plus que tout au monde, alors rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être aussi imprévisible en suppliant son boss de lui laisser ce mardi après-midi.  
Son boss lui avait questionné sur la raison de son absence mais Reno avait persisté à ne pas répondre. Alors il abandonna : Rufus ne s'intéressait pas à la vie de ses employés. Ces derniers faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils travaillaient bien.

Le lendemain, Reno et Rufus se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur ; « Bonjour BOSS ! » cria-t-il de si bon matin. Reno papillonnait des yeux, signifiant que les cris du TURK l'avaient bien réveillé, voire même énervé.

« Merci pour hier boss ! »  
« J'espère que tu resteras plus tard ce soir pour rattraper ton retard dans le rapport de la mission de samedi matin à Gongaga »  
« Oui monsieur ! »

Reno et Rufus entendirent un son retentir, c'était l'étage de Reno, il sortit de la cage d'ascenseur en vie toujours en souriant. Les portes se refermèrent sur le blond sceptique. Il savait que trop bien que la veille, Reno avait du passer du bon temps en bonne compagnie.  
Il n'en avait que faire après tout : la vie privée de ses employés ne l'intéressait pas.

Ce fut vers dix-huit heures que Rufus fut une nouvelle fois dérangé dans son travail. On frappa à sa porte mais il était actuellement au téléphone avec Reeve – en déplacement à Mideel. C'était une conversation sans grande importance, il avait besoin d'éclaircir quelques points sur le projet que Reeve était sur le point de développer sur Mideel mais qui devait rester top secret pour le moment tant que rien n'était officiel.

« Reeve. Je te rappelle tout à l'heure, fais ce qu'on a dit pour le moment et évite de trop te montrer ou les habitants se poseront des questions. »

Une fois terminé avec l'un de ses chefs, Rufus ordonna à Reno d'entrer après avoir attendu deux longues minutes. Personne ne rentra, Rufus fronça les sourcils et se répéta.  
Pas de mouvement, Rufus se déplaça lui-même jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et... il ne vit personne. Jusqu'au moment où il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte, il baissa les yeux vers le sol et y vit un petit paquet.  
Il crut à une bombe mais quand il le prit dans ses mains, le paquet était mou.  
Soudainement, le blond eut une illumination ; il referma la porte et courut presque vers son ordinateur, trônant fièrement sur son bureau et vérifia la date.  
C'était son anniversaire.

Rufus avait toujours détesté les anniversaires. Il trouvait ça inutile et quand il était jeune, il était toujours seul durant ces jours. Son père était trop occupé pour s'en rappeler. Depuis, Rufus avait fini par oublier et ce jour-là devint un jour comme les autres.  
Le blond ouvrit le paquet, normalement. Il n'allait pas être délicat non plus (et encore moins une brute comme les abrutis tels que Reno qui arracherait le paquet, impatient de connaître son contenu).  
C'était une cravate rouge. Il ne portait pas souvent de cravates aussi flashy que celle-là. La couleur lui faisait affreusement rappeler la couleur des cheveux de Reno (non sérieusement, il se les teignait ses cheveux ? Les roux comme Reno n'existaient plus de nos jours !)  
Rouge. Reno ? AH, laissa échapper Rufus. C'était un cadeau de Reno ? Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

« Crétin. »

Reno fut appelé au bureau de son boss le jour d'après. Elena et Rude souriaient bizarrement comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que le roux se fasse crier dessus pour la énième fois.  
Reno frappa à la porte et Rufus lui permit d'entrer.  
Puis, quand Rufus tourna son fauteuil vers le nouvel arrivant, Reno sourit en riant à pleines dents.

D'un air toujours neutre, Rufus s'enquit :

« T'as fouillé dans les archives de la société, Reno ? Comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était hier ? Même moi j'avais oublié... »

Le roux se mit à rire jaune cette fois-ci.

« De... de... bouche à oreille boss. »  
« C'est ça oui. »


	5. Fever RR

**FEVER  
**

**RUFUS SHINRA x RENO MONTAGUE**

Rufus soupira dans l'espoir de décompresser tout ce qu'il avait compressé ces derniers mois. En effet, depuis la mort de son père, Rufus avait repris la société multinationale qu'était la Shin-Ra. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête remplie de choses à faire ou à ne pas oublier en respirant lentement, fermant doucement ses paupières pour penser à de choses agréables et apaisantes.  
Puis, avant de retourner dans ses papiers, Rufus jeta un œil vers Reno qui était plongé dans ses papiers, seul, à une grande table près de la porte de l'immense bureau du blond.  
Reno avait son propre bureau dans la salle avec tous les autres TURKS mais depuis que le roux avait appris que son boss était tombé récemment malade, il avait une forte fièvre même s'il n'osait pas le montrer, il toussait de temps à autres et ses yeux lui piquaient, son dévouement infini envers son chef lui avait ordonné de rester à ses côtés en cas de problème. Rufus n'avait rien demandé mais quand Reno avait insisté pour s'installer dans son bureau sans le gêner, le grand patron ne put pas refuser.  
Ce dernier lui avait demandé si le roux était réellement aussi prévenant avec son père, Reno avait uniquement répondu que son père avait besoin d'une jeune infirmière plus que d'autres choses. Malgré le fait que son subordonné parlait de son père, Rufus rit. De toute manière, le blond connaissait son caractère. Franc, stupide et honnête.

« Reno » appela le président pour attirer son attention.

« Oui monsieur ? »

Reno laissa tomber ce qu'il lisait pour regarder son boss.

« Viens là » lui ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, sans même se poser une question ou hésiter, Reno s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers Rufus et s'agenouilla près de son siège, obligeant le blond à se pencher pour saisir délicatement son menton.  
Rufus ancra ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son subordonné dans un visage des plus impassibles. Rufus était toujours froid, beau et d'une froideur incroyable, pensait parfois inconsciemment Reno.  
Reno sentit ses lèvres se réchauffer par celles de Rufus qui avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, le roux ne chercha pas à le repousser. Il était surpris de l'acte inopiné de son boss.  
Ce léger baiser se termina et Rufus se redressa sur son siège.

« Je ne vais pas laisser Shin-Ra perdre leur tout nouveau chef à cause d'une simple fièvre. »

Reno traduisait facilement cette phrase – Rufus voulait dire qu'il ne laisserait pas cette maladie l'emporter – et sourit maladroitement tandis que le blond fit mine de se concentrer sur son travail de nouveau, toujours imperturbable.

« Oui monsieur ! »


End file.
